Episode 1418 (19th August 1974)
Plot Ken eats with the warehouse workers to gauge their opinions on employee matters. He finds out that the staff, including Vera Duckworth, are very dissatisfied and want a union. With Sir Julius Berlin visiting a shoe factory, Edward Pollard is in charge at the warehouse. He and Ken disagree over the union, with Ken in favour. Billy gets Deirdre to help out at the Rovers when Bet goes to the hospital. Rita and Jimmy Graham return, shocking everyone as they thought Rita had gone away with Len. The workers refuse to be pushed around by the management and threaten a strike when one of the girls' terms and conditions is changed. Pollard calls Sir Julius, who tells Ken it's up to him to sort everything out. Jealous of Rita's success with men, Mavis considers a new hairdo. Billy runs Deirdre back home and meets her mother, Blanche Hunt. He kisses Deirdre. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride *Tricia Hopkins - Kathy Jones *Idris Hopkins - Richard Davies *Granny Hopkins - Jessie Evans *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Gail Potter - Helen Worth *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ivy Tilsley - Lynne Perrie *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn Guest cast *Jimmy Graham - Colin George *Edward Pollard - Michael Gover *Edna Gee - Mavis Rogerson *Blanche Hunt - Patricia Cutts Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Mark Brittain Warehouse - Staff canteen and Edward Pollard's office *The Kabin *20 Victoria Street - Living room *Unknown Street Notes *First appearance of Vera Duckworth and last until 19th July 1976. *First appearance of the character of Blanche Hunt. In this episode and Episode 1419 the part was played by Patricia Cutts. The intention was that the part (and the actress) would become regulars on the programme but Ms Cutts committed suicide on 6th September 1974. When the character returned on 30th September 1974 she was played by Maggie Jones who was a choice for the part at the original auditions and only rejected because it was felt that she would be too familiar to viewers from her recent starring role in the Granada series Sam (written by John Finch). *First appearance of Ivy Tilsley since 26th April 1972. *The role of the The Kabin customer who is on the receiving end of a digestive thrown by Ray Langton, causing Jerry Booth to insist that Ray clean the shop floor, is uncredited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Billy meets Deirdre's mum - and Ken meets trouble at work. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,300,000 homes (3rd place). Notable dialogue Annie Walker (about Billy Walker): “If he promised you the moon, you make sure you get it in writing.” --- Deirdre Hunt (about Blanche Hunt): “It's what she does, corset fitting. Parlour's full of 'em. It's like living with a load of zeppelins.” Category:1974 episodes